EndoIV is a DNA repair enzyme. Its activity is to catalyze the cleavage of DNA at apurinic sites. Recent reports show that NO and superoxide trigger endoIV expression suggesting that endoIV is important for survival of pathogens. We would like to solve the structure of endoIV to explain the mechanism of this enzyme.